Patent Literature 1 describes the use of a single crystal containing praseodymium (Pr) as a material of a scintillator used in a PET apparatus. Furthermore, Patent Literature 2 describes a technique relating to an illumination system for achieving white light by converting the wavelength of the light emitted from a light emitting diode by using a fluorescent material.